The Game
by CardioQueen
Summary: The short simple and sweet version of Six Days that the Bang fans want in opposition to my angstier version. Whatever.


Cristina Yang had resolved to pacing, and mentally chided herself for doing so.

She heard the voices in his room, Shepherd and Burke talking in a hushed voice, just low enough that she couldn't hear what was going on and she paced more.

Damn him.

Damn him for making her such a nervous mess, and damn him for giving her the silent treatment.

They were both so damn stubborn that neither one of them would break, either.

Shepherd emerged from the room, a cocky grin painted on his face and nearly ran into Cristina, still pacing.

"Dr. Yang." He nodded, "You may want to watch your step."

She looked up at him anxiously, "So?" 

"So what?" He questioned, writing something in Burke's chart, her eyes trying to slide around the cover to see what it was exactly that he had to say.

"The tremors-" She paused for a moment, searching his expression for an indicator, a sign, that he was okay, "Are they gone?"

"That's confidential information." He quipped, slamming the chart closed from her prying eyes.

"I'm a doctor, for God's sake. Seriously?" 

"He's your boyfriend. Why don't you go ask him Dr. Yang?" Shepherd turned on his heel, walking away from her and she peered around the corner into his room, shooting him a glare and walked down the hallway to meet up with the rest of the interns for morning rounds.

She caught up to the group exiting from the locker room and ducked behind them trying to make it not so painfully obvious that she was late for rounds, but it was to no avail.

"Yang, what did I tell you about being late for rounds?" She snapped, the group parting to shoot various looks ranging from disdain and amusement at her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey." She mumbled low, her face to the ground.

"Don't do it again. I'll find another resident for you. You fools are trying to ruin my career and make me look like an incompetent imbecile, and I'm not going to have it."

Cristina reached out, grabbing Meredith by the arm to tug her to the back of the group, Meredith flailing backwards with a gasp, "Cristina!"

"Shut up!" Cristina hissed, "You have to do me a favor."

Meredith looked at her, "Still not breaking the silence, huh?"

"Shut up, and listen to me. You have to ask if the tremor is gone."

"Oh, no no. I'm not doing that. That's some pretty touchy stuff. You want me to look like an ass?"

"Is there something that I should know about?" Bailey stopped again and the two looked up with guilt stricken faces.

"No, Dr. Bailey." Cristina finally muttered after a sharp elbow to Cristina's side.

"Don't make me stop rounds again." She pulled a chart from the rack and passed it to George, "Present it O'Malley, and don't make me look like an ass."

George's mouth gaped open when he realized it was Burke's chart and he looked at her pleadingly.

"Read it, O'Malley."

Cristina perked her ears up, trying to listen in to see if everything was cleared up, if it was all better, she pushed Meredith out of the way.

"Good morning, Dr. Bailey." Shepherd re-entered the room, "I'm glad I made it in time for rounds."

He shot a look at Cristina, then his gaze shifted to George, "Dr. O'Malley?"

"Preston Burke, two days post-op from scar tissue removal of the right shoulder to relieve nerve compression. Vital signs are stable, no complaints of pain, no signs or symptoms of infection." George's voice was shaky, unsteady at best and he handed the chart to Shepherd.

"Any questions?" Shepherd looked to the group of interns.

Cristina poked Meredith in the side, "Ask him!" She whispered.

"No!" She snapped.

"Meredith!"

"Cristina!" Bailey lashed out at her, "Is there something that you need to say to the group, is there something that you want to share?"

"No ma'am." She looked up at Burke and saw a bemused grin spread across his face and she scowled at him.

"Well, then let's move." The group shuffled from the room and she turned back to look at him again, question in her eyes.

"Yang!"

She jumped as Bailey bellowed her name again and she turned to find her standing in front of her, "You will stay in this spot, you will not leave this room until you finally talk to him since it's obviously interfering with your work."

"Dr. Bailey, There's..."

"I don't care what there is!" She puckered her lips up, crossing her arms across her chest, "You seem to be so infatuated with this patient in this room, so you can have him."

"I can't be his doctor!! I'm his girlfriend!" She protested, the chart being shoved into her hands, then she thought second of her words, "Never mind. Thank you Dr. Bailey."

She watched Dr. Bailey stalk away from her and she grinned as she flipped open the chart to scan through the notes.

Not a single damn note about the tremors.

Not one.

She slammed the cart down into the rack and moved into his room, her arms across her chest, "Y'know what? This is just stupid. All I want to know is if the tremors are gone, and there's no notes on it, nobody will say anything, and they're being all boo-hoo, look at poor Burke in bed, wah wah. All I want to know is if they're gone!"

He looked up to her, that same bemused grin spreading across his face that was plastered over it only moments earlier when she was subjected to another round of humiliation by Bailey, "I win."

Her mouth opened in protest, "You win? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You spoke first." He continued, still grinning.

"It's not a game."

"Yes it was. If it wasn't a game, you would've spoke to me on the elevator."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to act irritated as her heart swelled within her, "Are they gone?"

"Yes, Cristina, they're gone." He nodded, slightly, his voice unwavering.

She picked up a pillow sitting in a chair and chucked it at him, "Ass."

She looked back at him one last time, her eyes just a little softer, her body feeling just a little lighter.

They were going to be okay.

A/N: That's all the fluff you're getting.


End file.
